


The Umbrella Academy (Requests Open)

by thatscreamungramen



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Fanfiction, Multi, OCs - Freeform, Umbrella Academy - Freeform, requests open
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-01 13:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17868431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatscreamungramen/pseuds/thatscreamungramen
Summary: They're more than just their numbers





	1. To Wish Upon A Star-Five

**Author's Note:**

  * For [erroro](https://archiveofourown.org/users/erroro/gifts).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment your requests!

The last thing Five felt was fear. 

 

For the past forty-five years, fear was a constant shadow that slowly drained him of whatever sanity he had left. All those years alone, surrounded by a city of slowly fading embers and ashes; even Dolores slowly crumbled away like everything around him. He had left her underneath the charred form of what was probably once an oak tree. Or was it a maple tree? 

As he said goodbye to his former lover, he had felt the fear blossom within his chest. He knew from the second that he saw the lifeless bodies of his siblings, he would be left alone in this strange new world. 

The sun began to slowly set behind a haze of clouds. Five drank in the sight of the shifting colors and his mind began to resurface memories of someone he loved. Someone other than Dolores. And unlike Delores, she could speak and dance like the world wasn’t watching. She was human and kind. 

She had hair. 

He remembered the last time he saw her. The last time he saw her, her eyes were wide with fear as he ran out of the dining room. She knew what he was going to do, and unlike him, she also knew that he wouldn’t be coming back. 

Slowly, the sun disappeared into the horizon and a cold wind blew. As the first of the stars begin to shine, he closed his eyes tightly and whispered, “Star light, star bright, the first star I see tonight. I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight.” 

Behind his shut eyelids, he could see her trying to catch him as he leaped through time. But just like time, he had slipped past her fingertips and she had slipped through his. 

“I wish I can go home.”


	2. Silence-Klaus x Ben

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There were some things Klaus didn't want others nothing about. Especially Ben.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment Requests on the FIRST CHAPTER!!! I WILL DO THEM IN THE ORDER I GOT THE REQUESTS!  
> Request: Could you do one where Klaus finally yells at everyone for bushing him off about the torture and the crypt like explaining why he’s so fucked up and took the drugs and Ben didn’t even know about the crypt and please make it a Ben/Klaus and I’m sorry for making it so long and don’t write it if you don’t want to.Again sorry for making it so long

The thing about memories is that they never seem to fully go away; they flash behind shut eyelids like a home movie. Garbled words, movement. Or in Klaus’ case, clear screaming and utter darkness. 

The memories continued to haunt him; no matter how much pot he smoked and how much alcohol he consumed, visions of pale faces appeared with every blink. 

Goodbye. 

Klaus curled his fingers into his palm, the tips of his nails digging into the words that had been etched onto his skin. He lifted a cup of gin to his lips with his other hand. A distorted ‘Hello’ can be seen through the glass. With a quick flick of his wrist, the liquid passed through his lips. 

“Drinking that much alcohol can’t possibly be good for you.” Ben’s words pierced through the air, cutting through the silence like a knife. 

Klaus slewed his gaze from the now empty cup in his hands to the young man hovering over his shoulder. His half-lidded eyes met almond shaped eyes and he could feel himself staring. 

“What I find really funny,” Klaus muttered as he once again raised his cup to his lips, “Is that no matter how much I drink and smoke, you never really seem to go away.” The cup was empty and with a sudden surge of rage, he whipped it across the room. It hit the wall, shimmering shards exploding and scattering. 

“You want me to go away?” There was hurt in Ben’s voice, and Klaus felt a small pang of guilt. His mouth opened and closed in a feeble attempt to avoid the question. 

He didn’t want to tell him the truth. He also didn’t want to lie. Yes, he wanted Ben to go away but not because Ben annoyed him. It was because the ghost’s presence filled him with a sense of comfort. Comfort and belonging, and he felt horrible for feeling that way. He didn’t deserve to feel that way. 

He can feel Ben’s eyes on him and waved his hand dismissively as he pulled out a blunt. “What I really want,” he said, sticking the blunt between his lips, “Is to stop seeing the fucking dead.” He clicked a lighter and the smell of weed rose into the air. He knew his words hurt Ben and chose to focus on the drug. 

“Can you stop smoking that shit?” Diego’s voice drove nails into Klaus’ ears and he gave a visible wince. He blew out some smoke and heard the other man make an exaggerated cough from the doorway. 

“No.” Klaus replied bluntly. 

“Well can you not do it here?” Diego’s voice rose. When Klaus didn’t respond, he shouted out, “God fucking dammit, can you stop?” 

Klaus leaped onto his feet and, ignoring Ben’s pleas to not do anything stupid, he picked up the stool he was on and threw it towards the Kraken. It was easily deflected but the loud crash alerted everyone else and within a minute, there was a group of young adults staring curiously into the room. A chorus of “what’s going on?” and “what happened?” erupted. 

A flash of silver shone through the air and a knife whistled past Klaus’ ear. It embedded into the wall with a thunk. 

Silence fell upon the room. 

This was the first time Klaus heard complete silence. There was no screaming or whispering. Goosebumps decorated his skin and he suddenly felt very small. A quick glance over his shoulder told him that Ben was gone too. 

Ben. 

Gone. 

Goodbye. 

Silence. 

“---acting like a kid?” Luther’s voice came to life, like a radio being turned on. Klaus jumped and turned towards the large man. He felt himself shrinking under his gaze, feeling so alone without Ben’s figure shadowing him. He also felt so...scared. He couldn’t look at the disappointment in Luther’s eyes and when he shut his eyelids, all he saw was the darkness and the darkness reminded him of the fear he always felt. 

Words sounded garbled and Klaus felt like he was underwater. He can hear Luther’s voice scolding him and Diego making snide comments. He heard their voices, he noticed their tones, but he couldn’t make out their words. 

His hands were shaking. Not from the alcohol or the drugs, but from a bubble of fury that expanded within his chest. He suddenly felt very hot and then the words began pouring out of his mouth, his blunt falling onto the ground. 

“Well I’m just so fucking sorry that my shit bothers your inconsiderate assholes.” He said in a voice that drowned out all others. “I’m so fucking sorry that I have to do all this shit just so that I can actually sleep instead of hearing some dead Russian lady’s chanting all night. I’m sorry that I have to drink so that don’t have to be reminded that no matter where I go, there’s going to be some horrible mutilated face screaming at me.” His words came out faster and angry tears began to form in his eyes as the bubble in his chest popped. 

“I’m sorry that I do all this shit just so that I can walk around without seeing dozens of people calling for me to notice them. Not all spirits are like fucking Casper, you know. When I was in the crypt, there were only bloodied faces and decaying bodies and corpses and wailing and they all tried to grab me and the torture and no one seems to care that I was only a kid and I was only a kid and I was only a kid.” A sob crawled up his throat and Klaus dropped to the floor. “I mean what kind of father leaves their kid in a dark room full of corpses?” he whispered. He smacked the floor with his palms as he cried out, “I was only a kid!” 

Luther opened his mouth but Klaus cut him off with, “Leave me the fuck alone!” 

Darkness. 

Warmth. 

Klaus felt sudden warmth and he peeled open his eyes. He didn’t have to see him to know that Ben was back. He looked at the Asian boy and gave a weak smile as Ben kneeled beside him. 

“I heard everything.” 

Klaus’ smile faded at Ben’s words. He didn’t want Ben to know. He didn’t want anyone to know, and now they do. 

“No more secrets, okay?” Klaus can feel Ben as he was pulled into a hug. He nodded as tears began to spill onto his cheeks. This was the first time he actually felt Ben ever since he died. It was comforting and he threw his lanky arms around Ben’s neck. 

“Where did you go?” Klaus whispered and he felt Ben shrug. 

Silence. 

No wailing. 

No screaming. 

Just his voice saying, “I love you,” and, “I never want you to go away,” to the person who has always treated him like normal. 

Silence. 

“I’m not going anywhere Klaus.” 

Silence. 

“I love you too.”


	3. Terror- Klaus x Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego is woken up in the middle of the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: Can you do Diego/Klaus please? It's my OTP from this show! You can choose, like it could be smut, fluff, angst I'm just thirsty for content :) thank you!! <3
> 
> IF YOU WANT TO REQUEST SOMETHING, COMMENT ON MY FIRST CHAPTER!

Adrenaline. 

The second Diego heard the hinges on his door squeal, his hand went flying towards the blade he kept on his nightstand. His heart was pounding like a hammer against his ribs as he swept his legs off the bed and onto the cold floor. He was on his feet before the door was fully open. He drew his arm back, muscles taut, as he prepared himself for whoever or whatever would emerge from the dark hallway. 

A humanoid form separated from the darkness and a surge of bright light flooded the room. Without thought, the blade was released and it found it’s home in the wall. A string of curses followed. 

“Jesus freaking Christ, you could have killed me!” Diego found his muscles relaxing and he falls back onto the bed. His cushions felt so welcoming and his feet were so cold. The cursing halted and Diego sighed, looking at Klaus with almost loathful eyes. 

“What do you want?” He asked. Words tumbled past Klaus’ lips, inaudible to Diego’s ears. Diego gave an exasperated sigh and looked incredulously at the other male. He couldn’t help but notice how pale he was. “I didn’t hear you so spit it out so I can go back to sleep.” Klaus opened his mouth and Diego interrupted, “and I am not going to drive you anywhere.” 

“I wasn’t going to ask for a ride,” Klaus said in a quiet voice. Diego furrowed his brows; Klaus was many things and quiet was not one of them. He looked at him inquisitively and he saw that his eyes were redder than usual. 

“How high are you?” 

“I’m not high,” Klaus said in retort, “Well, maybe a little.” Klaus rubbed his eyes with his hands and Diego got a fleeting glance at the HELLO and GOODBYE tattoos on the other guy’s hands. 

“Then what do you want?” His patience was beginning to grow thin and he found himself getting fidgety. 

“I had a nightmare---” Klaus began and Diego cut him off with a raise of his hand. Klaus gave Diego a defeated look and spun on his heels as he prepared to leave. 

“Sit.” Diego heard Klaus make a surprised gasp and he motioned for him to join him on his bed. He heard Klaus’ feet padding against the floor as he made his way over. The mattress dipped as he sat down. 

The room lapsed into silence. 

“I used to have nightmares as a kid,” Diego began. He hesitated but when he saw how shaken up Klaus was, he continued, “I’d used to dream that I was drowning,” he gave a short, harsh laugh before going on to say, “which is pretty fucking stupid because I can literally hold my breath for days.” 

“It’s not stupid.” Klaus whispered. 

“Want to talk about it?” Diego asked and Klaus shook his head. 

“Can I,” Klaus paused, as if he was trying to carefully choose his next words, “Can I stay here tonight? I mean I don’t have to if you don’t want me to, I can ask Luther or Five or---” 

“Luther’s bed can barely fit Luther,” Diego watched as Klaus gave a small smile, “And Five would probably scold you for waking him up like the old man he is. And you are definitely not going to try to sleep with the girls.” 

Klaus’ smile began to grow. “So, is that a yes?” He said cheekily. 

“Yes. Always. Yes.” 

 

Diego woke up for the second time that night, when Klaus draped his arms over his waist. 

He smiled.


	4. Breath- Diego hurt/sibling comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Diego can't breathe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: I need myself some good Diego hurt/comfort. Like Diego getting yelled at by Reginald about his powers being “worthless” and my poor boi is mad and sad and upset and can’t. Stop. Fucking. Stuttering. And then he leaves and he gets some good sibling comfort!

Diego Hargreeves was useless. 

He heard it himself, straight from the Monocle's mouth. In his mind’s eye, he can see the old man’s lips spit out the words that he couldn’t even say without stuttering. 

Useless. 

U-S-E-L-E-S-S 

The Monocle was right; all he could do is hold his breath and throw sharp things. He can’t even speak properly, and when he looked at his reflection in the mirror, all he could see was a failure. 

F-A-I-L-U-R-E 

A strange feeling began to bloom inside of his chest; his lungs felt like they were freezing from the inside out. The feeling began to course through his body, icy slush replacing the blood in his veins. 

“Hey Diego, it’s almost dinner time!” Allison popped her head through his doorway. She immediately knew something was wrong. “Diego?” 

He tried to move, to tell her that he would be ready in a second, but he couldn’t. He parted his lips and pushed the air up his throat but no sound came out. His vision slowly became blurry and his reflection became distorted. It looked like he was under water. 

Allison drew her brows together as she watched the young boy. His shoulders rose and fell dramatically and she could hear little gasps. She called out once again, her voice startingly loud in the silent room, “Diego?” 

D-I-E-G-O 

There was something wrong with his hands. His fingers twitch and shook almost as if they had a mind of their own. As Allison cautiously crept towards him, she noticed that the movements had begun to crawl up his arms. She heard sniffling and the gasps grew in volume and in intensity. 

Her heart almost skipped a beat when she realized that he was gasping for air. 

“Luther!” His name tore its way up her throat and she latched her fingers around Diego’s shoulders. She spun him around so that she could see his face and she immediately wished she could vanquish the sight from her memory. His eyes were wide and they darted around frantically, not focusing on anything. Tears slithered down his face and dripped off his chin. His mouth opened and closed, almost as if he was trying to say something. 

Luther emerged from the hallway. He drank in the sight and flew to Allison’s side, pulling Diego onto the bed. The boy was shaking violently, curling himself into a small ball. 

“What’s going on?” Vanya’s voice blended in with Diego’s struggling breaths. Five peered over one shoulder, Klaus and Ben over the other. 

“It’s okay,” Luther told the others as he sat beside Diego, his hand dancing over Diego's shoulder. Allison sat on the other side of the bed, rubbing small circles on his back. 

“I don’t think he can breathe.” Ben said quietly and Five snorted. 

“His power is literally not breathing.” 

“Shut up!” Vanya snapped before striding towards the bed. She keeled on the ground so that her face was at the same level as Diego. She could feel the remaining boys enter the room, quietly, as if walking on eggshells. 

“It was The Monocle, wasn’t it?” Vanya inquired and Diego nodded. Her eyes softened as she recalled her own memories of Reginald’s harsh words. “What did he say to you?” 

Diego’s lips began to form words, slowly and carefully. 

“U-se-l-le-less" It was barely above a whisper, and Vanya almost didn’t hear it. Syllables sputtered through Diego’s lips, the words not forming properly. 

“It’s going to be alright,” Vanya said in as soothing as a voice that she could muster, “Remember what Grace said. Imagine the word in your head. You can do this.” 

U-S-E-L-E-S-S 

“Useless.” This time, everyone could make out what Diego said. Vanya can see Luther clench his jaw in her peripheral. 

F-A-I-L-U-R-E 

“F-Fail-Failure.” Behind her, Five took a sharp inhalation of air. 

“You’re not a failure!” Ben pipped us and Klaus chimed a “yeah” in agreement. 

Vanya watched as Diego’s breathing became steady. He slowly sat up and dried his face off with the back of his hand. 

Five ran over and gave the boy a hug. 

“Group hug!” Luther bellowed and launched himself onto Diego. 

Diego felt warmth. He almost forgot what The Monocle said. 

Almost. 

He shifted his focus to the kids around him. The kids that he loved. 

L-O-V-E-D 

His family. 

F-A-M-I-L-Y


	5. Scream-Vanya x Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All Diego wanted to do was protect her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:   
> I have a request for Diego/Vanya, in which Diego is a lot more upset that Luther locked her up bonus if you could add some hurt but awesome BAMF Klaus. Thanks

He could see her screaming. 

The pain shone bright in her eyes as they glazed over. He didn’t want to see her cry but he couldn’t look away and when the tears began to fall, he can feel the air escaping his lungs. 

“Luther, you have to let her out.” He couldn’t take his eyes off her and she knew this. She looked right into his soul, palms smashing soundlessly against the glass. She screamed and screamed but not a single sound escaped her prison. 

The bigger man gave Diego a look, one that challenged the harsh glare that Reginald Hargreeves would give him whenever he misbehaved. Before Luther could utter a word, Diego forced himself against his brother’s arms as they held him firmly in place. He flailed his arms and twisted his shoulders and he too began to scream as if the devil was after him. 

She screamed along with him, her arms moving faster as she brings them down towards the glass repeatedly. Despite not being able to hear her, Diego felt his heart beat to the rhythm of her pounding. If he tried harder, maybe he can get past Luther. 

And then what? 

Would he too begin smashing at the glass? 

He wouldn’t be able to get her out that way. He wouldn’t be able to comfort her. He wouldn’t be able to protect her. 

Ever since they were children, all he did was protect her. When they first encountered the anomaly that Five created in order to return home, Diego had found himself pushing her behind him. And now when she needed him the most, when she was experiencing the worst pain she had ever experienced in her life, all he could do was stare into her eyes and watch as they slowly became dull and hopeless. 

He felt his body sag against Luther’s arms and he looked at her one last time before giving Luther one final push. 

Luther didn’t even flinch. He wrapped his hand around Diego’s wrist and began to pull him away from her. 

Diego can feel his throat becoming raw as he screamed for her.


	6. Understanding Love- Five x Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They were too young to know what love was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: It we be cool of u did some vanya and five

They were too young to know what love was yet anyone who saw them would say that they did love each other. 

They were inseparable, his fingers always intertwined with hers. Their palms fit perfectly together, like two puzzle pieces snapping into place. She found his cold hands comforting; she liked it when her hands warmed them up. 

To the normal eye, he was all sharp angles and lanky elbows. His personality mirrored this perceived image of him; he had a silver tongue and his words were always harsh and cold. So, when she slowly chipped away at his icy walls, and when he began to thaw, it surprised everyone. Himself included. 

In the beginning, he didn’t like her. He even despised her. She was normal and free; no expectations from Reginald or the world. But then over time he realized that her normalcy and freedom would end up hurting her. The pain that was inflicted onto him would ruin her. 

He was too young to know what love was, but he knew that he wanted to protect her and keep her by his side. 

In the beginning, she was afraid of him. He was cruel and reckless and isolated. But then over time, she realized that he was trying to protect himself by pushing everyone away with his black coffee words. He was bitter because he was scared; the world had their eyes on him and he didn’t want to disappoint. 

She was too young to know what love was but she wanted to make him happy and keep him by her side. 

They were inseparable, his fingers always intertwined with hers. 

Until they weren’t. 

The first night he was gone, she cried. 

The second night he was gone, she called out for him. 

The third night he was gone, she left the porch lights on so that he could find his way home. 

He never did. 

Years raced by and everyone was quick to come to the conclusion that the young boy was never going to return. She never believed that for a second. Even when she finally flew from her nest and into a small apartment, she waited for him, his name gracing her lips in a silent prayer as she drifted off to sleep each night. 

And on one faithful rainy day, he returned and she found that her heart began to beat once more. As his lanky figure pulled himself out of the mud, she called out for him. His head jerked in the direction of her voice and he turned and saw her for the first time in many years. 

He saw that she had grown. She was hurt with a sort of bone deep pain that radiated off her but when his eyes met hers, he found that his heart began to beat once more. He wanted to protect her and keep her by his side. 

She saw that he was still young. He had an air of sadness that radiated off him and when her eyes met his, she saw years of isolation. She wanted to make him happy and keep him by her side. 

His hand reached out for hers, small and frail. It shook and she steadied it with her own hand. And even though her hand was much larger and even though his were dwarfed by hers, they still somehow fit like two puzzle pieces snapping into place. 

They finally knew what love was.


	7. I Think We're Alone Now-Vanya x Diego

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When she danced, she felt free.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUESTS:  
> During the dance montage in episode one, Diego probably saw Vanya dancing before he closed the door. Can you do a Vanya x Diego story based on that please? 💜💜
> 
> Love your writing! Can you do Vanya x Diego with Diego dancing for Vanya?

The music flooded Vanya’s ears and she allowed the rhythm to guide her arms and feet in slow, clumsy motions. Her hands soared towards the ceiling as the song reached a crescendo and her feet rocked on their heels as she allowed her eyes to fall shut. The music fell over her like a comforting blanket. 

Music was her safe haven. When her hand guided the bow across the taut violin strings, her heart felt like it was at peace. When her fingers danced over the strings, she felt like she finally had control over something in her life. And when she danced, she felt free. 

He always wondered how she could dance like the world wasn’t watching. 

Diego leaned against the doorway as he watched the shorter girl bob her head to the beat. Despite her lack of skill, he thought that she was amazing. 

When she opened her eyes, the smile that had graced her lips fell away and she schooled her expression from embarrassment to impassiveness. Her arms dropped to her side and became still. 

“I know, I look stupid. You don’t have to say it.” Her voice sounded defeated and her eyes focused on something over Diego’s shoulders. 

“I wasn’t going to.” He said in retort. He pulled himself away from the door and sauntered over. He watched her pull her shoulders to her ears and he suddenly felt like he was scaring her. She looked at him with inquisitive eyes as his pulled his lips back into a smile. 

“Dance with me?” Her brows furrowed and he could feel his smile falter. 

He shouldn’t have said anything. 

When he first saw her, his first words were ones of hate. And that hate is staring back at him, rage behind glistening eyes. 

“No.” 

Her reply was simple and curt and he knew that she was building walls yet again; he had hurt her and now she was hiding her heart and he regretted everything he had said to her earlier that day. He didn’t want her to leave. He was glad that she came. 

His presence made her uncomfortable and she shifted on her feet. Her eyes refused to even gaze at his direction until she saw his form kick out from her peripheral. 

Diego allowed the music to take over as he twirled and leaped around Vanya. The music guided his hands as they pulled his arms into a wave. He spun on the tips of his toes, feeling almost immediately nauseated. 

She laughed and he froze. Their eyes finally met and he looked at her with inquisitive eyes as she pulled her lips back into a smile. 

“Dance with me?”


	8. Moonshine-Five hurt/comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He was afraid of the dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST: 
> 
> I LOVE THESE!!! I was thinking that maybe could you do one with number 5 trying to hide from his siblings how he is feeling but ends up just breaking down and crying in front of everyone and his siblings helping him?? I’m like REALLY in the mood for angst so lol

In the future, there was no moon. Each night, black ink would spill into the sky, depriving it of light; even the stars became nothing more than blinking flecks of white on a dark canvas.

Five could distinctly remember waiting for the moon to rise the first night he had spent in his post-apocalyptic world. When it didn’t appear, he sat and waited some more; sleeping alone in an empty world seemed like a terrifying thing to the thirteen-year-old.

He stayed up for nearly a week, simply because he was afraid of the dark. When he finally allowed sleep to take his frail body, he would wake up at the littlest sound. If the wind shifted, his eyes would open. If it got colder, he would jump up from his slumber.

In his moonless world, he had to adapt in order to survive. The seasons would change erratically, as the earth swung around the sun in a wild, unstable, fluctuating orbit. Sometimes, small pieces of moonstones would rain over him as the climate took a more catastrophic turn with winters so cold and summers so hot.

 

Seeing the moon became as foreign to Five as speaking to someone other than Dolores. It was strange to see his own shadow fall across the floor of his room. Yet, it was so captivating to be able to see this rock reflect the sunlight. The craters could be seen clearly, without Five needing to squint.

He didn’t know what happened to the moon but he knew that he had to prevent it.

Two days.

He only had two days until the home he currently inhabited would be reduced to nothing but the rubble that would destroy his family.

Fuck.

The image of their mangled bodies was etched behind his eyelids and he saw them every time he closed his eyes. Sure, he had seen his fair share of bodies; most of them were his doing. But they were his family and he sure as hell won’t let them die.

Somewhere in the house, a clocked chimed.

One day.

The moon smiled down at him and he tried to smile back. His vision was fading as hot tears sprung to his eyes. He pulled his lips back further and they spilled over his cheeks.

He watched as clouds flew before the moon and the world became dark and familiar.

It was an empty sky and seeing in caused something in Five to snap. He parted his lips and a scream tore its way up his throat. His hands made their way to his hair and he pulled at it, his throat burning. He wanted the moon to come back.

He needed to see it again. He needed to know it was up there.

A clamor of footsteps raced through the house and there were people in his room. Eyes were on him as he smashed at the glass with his fist. He was openly crying now. Crying for the moon. Crying for his siblings. Crying for the world.

Heavy arms draped over his shoulders and he was pulled into a warm embrace. One by one, he could feel his family engulf him in one of the first hugs that he had received in years.

And all he could do was cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys and gals and fellow human pals! I'm thinking about writing a Five x OC book and a Diego x Vanya book because you guys seem to really like them. Opinions?


	9. Needles- Diego x Vanya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She was powerful and valiant and feared nothing. He wanted to be just like her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REQUEST:  
> Something about Diego's phobia of needles

Aichmophobia (/ˌeɪkməˈfoʊbiə/) is a kind of specific phobia, the morbid fear of sharp things, such as pencils, needles, knives, a pointing finger, or even the sharp end of an umbrella and different sorts of protruding corners or sharp edges in furnitures and building constructions/materials. 

 

It was ironic that Diego Hargreeves had a fear of sharp objects, simply because knives are an extension of his arm. He carried them around with him everywhere, like a child with a blanket or stuffed animal, simply because they provided him with a sense of comfort. Needles, however, did not. 

Reginald Hargreeves did not allow any room for weakness in any of his children. He was observant and noticed the small things that clawed away at them and made them squirm and he took it upon himself to rid those children of their defects. Ben had an enmity for blood? Drench him in the coppery fluid. Klaus feared ghosts? Lock him in a dark crypt. 

Diego disliked needles? Stick a bunch of them into his skin. And if he passed out? Stick in some more. 

That was the reality that the Hargreeves children had to face each day; exposure therapy that was more exposure THAN therapy. Pain that was more internal than external. 

There were tiny pinpoint scars that decorated Diego’s skin, almost as a reminder of his own failings; he had failed to overcome something so simple, and he had failed to live up to his title as The Umbrella Academy’s very own Number Two. And after the death of their dear father, he was reminded that he never did get over his fear of needles every time he glanced down at his arms. They had become faint over time, but they were always there. Taunting him. A reminder that he would never be good enough. 

 

Vanya Hargreeves was a woman of great potent. She was powerful and valiant and feared nothing, at least, that was what it looked like when she published her book. Even though he would never admit it, Diego wanted to be like her. But, since he couldn’t, he decided to hate her. He didn’t know what to do with his feelings so he made her fear him by being as sharp as the thing he despised. 

Then one day, she noticed the little patches of discolored skin on his arm. She had noticed that the blood had drained from his face almost agonizingly as she pointed them out. He looked like a deer in headlights and this was the first time she had seen him show any sign of weakness. 

He had stammered out an answer, something along the lines of “it’s none of your business.” She knew it was bullshit but respected his response and never brought it up again. 

Time passed and they both nearly forgot about the incident until Diego stumbled upon Klaus’ needle collection. Vanya had run towards the source of the loud crash and found Diego passed out on the floor. Upon seeing the needles, she put two and two together and gave a small sigh, the ghost of a smile gracing her lips. Diego, one of the most powerful, valiant and fearless people she knew, did not like knives. She shook her head lightly and lowered herself onto the ground beside the unconscious man. 

Then, she waited. 

When Diego came to, the first thing he saw were Vanya’s eyes. They held a gaze, neither one saying a word. Vanya was the first one to cut through the silence. 

“Needles, huh?” 

Diego dipped his head into a nod and she mirrored him, a thoughtful expression falling over her face. 

“Tell me about it.” 

And so, he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The intro to my Five x OC book is out!   
> The Diego x Vanya one will be coming out shortly!


End file.
